Trion Receptor
}} |User = |Type = Normal |Ability 1 = Increasing trion amount and quality |Ability 2 = Maximizing compatibility with Black Triggers |Ability 3 = Collecting biological data |Manga = Chapter 47 |Anime = Episode 22 |Organization = Aftokrator}} |Torion Juyōtai|lit. Trion Receptor}}, also known as |Torigā Hōn|lit. Trigger Horns}}, are a type of Trigger-equipped implant used by Aftokrator Neighbors. They are generally referred to simply as |Tsuno}}. Appearance Trion Receptors are shaped like horns of different animals, such as rams or deer. They are normally white, but turn black if the owner uses a Black Trigger. The horns of adults are usually a few inches long, but those of children may barely protrude out of their skulls. Although they seem to normally come in pairs, this is not always the case. Overview Trion Receptors are a military secret in Aftokrator. Seven years prior to the invasion of Earth, they were already functional. Currently, it is common practice for noble families in Aftokrator to but children with high trion levels and implant them with horns in order to use them as future soldiers. It was implied that Trion Receptors are either replaced with bigger ones as the owner ages, or that they grow with them. Abilities Trion Receptors are implanted in Aftokrator neighbors at an early age to dramatically improve their trion capacity and quality as they grow, allowing them to use more powerful Triggers for a longer amount of time and with greater efficacy. Researches have also been done to use horns to increase compatibility with Black Triggers. The capabilities of a horned fighter far exceed those of a normal Trigger user. Trion Receptors also collect biological data on the owner. If the latter used a Black Trigger, the information stored in the horns can be used to find other compatible individuals. Information can be accessed by a third party without direct contact with the horns themselves. However, Trion Receptors can be dangerous for the one who receives them. If they take root in the brain, they will gradually spread, affecting the personality of the owner and eventually killing them. A symptom of the process is the sclera of the owner chainging color. Combined with their data-collecting function, this side effect makes it possible to create a "copy" of a Trion Receptor possessor by implanting the horns, retrieved from the real body, in a compatible host, such as a Rad. The personality and memories of that individual will be preserved even if they themselves are dead. Users According to Replica and Enedrad, children and fighters with horns are a common sight in Aftokrator. Out of the 6 humanoids sent to attack Earth, 5 had Trion Receptors: Lamvanein, Hyuse, Mira, Hairein and Enedra. Following the latter's demise, the his horns were transplanted into a Rad by Border. Trivia * Since Trion Receptors are a fairly recent invention, Viza may not have them due to his trion gland having stopped developing long before they were created. * In biochemistry and pharmacology, a receptor is a protein molecule that receives chemical signals from outside a cell. References Navigation Category:Trigger Category:Aftokrator Category:Aftokrator Triggers Category:Normal Trigger